


Full Body Experience

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another adventure, Rose needs some TLC. The Doctor gives her a massage, and things only get better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Body Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for foxmoonfade. Hope you enjoy Foxie!!!  
> Beta'ed by the oh-so-lovely and super talented isilienelenihin, who caught all my slip-ups and made this a much easier, and better, read.

Rose groaned as she sat up, wincing as her arms protested at her weight. Yesterday had been one of their more exhausting adventures: they had to escape via zipline, clinging onto the carrier, and without the harness Rose felt like she was free-falling. She had barely clung on during the five minute ride, and afterward had to help the Doctor row them across the river to where the TARDIS was, all while hoping the spears and slingshots wouldn’t find their mark.

Beside her the Doctor stirred. “You alright?” he asked, concerned. His hair was rumpled from the cat nap he had taken, although he was, unfortunately, clothed. The only time Rose could ever get him to sleep for any length of time was if they had several rounds of sex before sleep, and her body wasn’t up for it last night.

“My arms are sore,” she replied, wincing as she tried holding them up for inspection. “And I think my shoulder gave out on me.”

Cool, careful hands began to run up and down her arm, poking and prodding gently. Rose stifled a gasp of pain when he tried rotating her arm, but his frown told her he had heard. “You’ve torn a good many muscles, seems like,” he replied. “Up you get, we need to head to the infirmary.”

Rose grumbled but rolled out of bed and stood, shivering, in her tank and a pair of his underwear. She badly needed to do laundry and he had a habit of filching her knickers. He always claimed she misplaced them but Rose knew that he was trying to persuade her to go knicker-less. Wearing his pants was the best she could come up with at a moment’s notice.

He took her hand and led her to the infirmary. The TARDIS had moved it five doors down, passing up the kitchen and the Roman bath. Rose made a mental note to visit it after the Doctor repaired her muscles. It would be nice to soak away the exhaustion of yesterday, and if she could persuade the Doctor to join her, well, all the better.

As she settled on the examination bench, her vitals appeared on the screen above her- the TARDIS was being whimsical this week and everything had a very Star Trek vibe to it. The Doctor searched through his instruments until he finally pulled out a wand-like object. He attached something green to it, walked back over to her, and waved the wand over her arm.

After a few seconds he stopped, read whatever the little display told him, and moved to her other arm. Satisfied, he removed the green thing and attached a blue one to it. “This may sting a little,” he warned, then slowly placed the wand over her arm.

Almost instantly Rose’s arm tingled and stung like it was falling asleep. She winced, but tried to keep as still as possible, chewing on her bottom lip and staring intently at the ceiling. The soreness was fading but it took all her willpower to not start moving in an effort to ease the sting.

The Doctor moved to her other arm when he was done, and Rose whimpered as the pins-and-needles sensation began again. His free hand came to rest soothingly on her chest, stroking slightly. The wand went on the table as soon as he had finished and he ordered, calmly, “Strip.”

“What?” Rose, startled, stared at him. She wasn’t expecting that. Normally he liked a bit more foreplay and though he could be dominant in bed, Rose was typically the aggressor in getting things started.

His lips quirked as if he read her mind. “I need to massage you, Rose, although I’ll be up for sex afterwards if you are. Might as well treat you to a full-body massage while I’m at it.”

Mollified, Rose blushed as she hopped off the table. He gestured at a side room and she grinned as she saw the low lighting. Incense that smelled vaguely of pine and cinnamon filled the air. “I didn’t know you were massage therapist.”

“Used to have a companion that was very keen on fitness,” he replied. “She would over exert herself sometimes and I had to learn. Nothing very... intimate, of course, since I didn’t do this sort of thing back then, but it was either learn to massage muscles or carry her back to the TARDIS after a cramp immobilized her.” He tugged on an ear. “That particular regeneration wasn’t exactly a people person, either.”

Rose laughed. “Must have been one heck of a woman, then.” She quickly stripped and lied on her stomach and, unsure of what to do with her arms, had them dangle over the edge.

He hummed as he repositioned her arms and gestured for Rose to slide up a little so her forehead rested comfortably on the rest. “Maybe, but you’re better,” he said and the rustle of fabric told her he was taking something off.

Sadly, it wasn’t his trousers; Rose peeped and saw it was his jacket- he rolled his oxford up to his elbows as he located some oil. Disappointed, she relaxed.

The first touch of his hands on her shoulders caused her to tense slightly, but she soon found herself soothed under the gentle, if firm, pressure and the reassurance of his presence. The smell of peppermint from the oil joined in with the incense, and her skin tingled wherever his hands touched. To her slight chagrin and embarrassment, she felt herself growing damp between the thighs.

She heard the Doctor’s breath hitch slightly, and knew he had smelled her arousal. She shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t like she was ashamed of it; she had never regretted the complications that came from an inter-species relationship, but he was doing something to help her and her body treated it as an act of sex.

Rose had learned early on that Time Lords didn’t think of sex as a commitment. They were a long-lived species: their methods of reproduction were vastly different and, as a species, they were much less fertile. Sex was more for experimentation that the young indulged in, if they even deigned to succumb to such basic urges. They didn’t assign the same tags to it that humans did, and Rose knew her constant craving for it sometimes confused the Doctor. He did it because it made Rose happy and the buzz he got afterwards was certainly delightful, but nothing that he couldn’t live without. Rose had tried to explain to him once that sex was about companionship and connection. Human beings didn’t make love just to have sex, they did so because they didn’t want to be lonely, and sharing one’s body was the epitome of commitment, trust, and love. Rose knew he tried to understand, but being a telepath he considered the sharing of the mind more intimate than the body. He certainly didn’t mind sharing his body, of course, but he grew frustrated with her inability to focus on things other than sex at times.

Right then, she worried if it was one of those times.

If he was annoyed, however, he didn’t show it. His hands continued to run over her upper body, working out the knots in her shoulder and the ache at the bottom of her spine. Her arms began to regain sensation as he worked at them, easing away the lingering soreness.

Rose was nearly asleep when he spoke. “I’ve never had a companion like you, you know.”

“Hmmm?” She had forgotten about their previous conversation.

He continued. “I’ve had many companions, male and female, tall and short, blonde, brunette, ginger, raven... but none with your particular height, none with your particular blonde. It’s amazing, really, how diverse a species you are. No one person is alike even if 99 percent of your DNA is a perfect copy and you, Rose, you are so much more.”

Rose frowned even as she felt her heart squeeze at his words. “Doctor?” she asked, beginning to sit up; he placed a hand, still slick with oil, at the base of her neck to still her.

His other hand slowly traced up her spine. “Your body is a miracle, Rose. Each tiny cell was once imbued with the Vortex, and yet you are still here, alive, and unchanged. Each perfect cell is just the way it once was...” Cool lips settled on her shoulder blade, and a tiny shiver trailed down Rose’s spine. The Doctor continued as if he never stopped. “You have no idea what you do to me, Rose. How just looking at you gets me hard and each touch is like fire. Seeing you like this, bared to me, unashamed... I want to fuck you till you scream, until you forget every other touch but mine.” His hands trailed downward, but his mouth continued to hover over her shoulder. Rose whimpered as he continued his massage, his touch no longer soothing but still just as firm and intense.

“You’ve ruined me, Rose,” he murmured, his hands working out the tension in her thighs, the oil igniting her nerve endings and feeding her arousal. “Corrupted me. I can’t look at you without thinking what it’s like to be inside you, can’t see that smile without thinking of what it’s like to kiss you, without thinking about those lips around me. To the Time Lords you would be a novelty, a scientific interest with the way the Vortex has touched you and yet this Time Lord finds himself so very, very human around you.” He trailed kisses down her spine as he readjusted, moving to her calves. His hands were softer, as if he was only doing to motions because he was supposed to, not because he wanted to. Rose certainly knew where else he could put them. “I notice things I’ve never noticed before,” he mumbled into her skin, nipping at the small of her back just above her bum. “The way your cheeks flush in the cold or when you get embarrassed. They way your breasts bounce as you run, sometimes when you breathe. The smell of your arousal whenever you think I’m particularly sexy. All things that would have been meaningless before now.”

His tongue snaked up her thigh, his hands resting at her ankles. Rose shifted, trying to spread her legs but he held her steady once more. “You impossible creature,” he whispered, and then let go completely.

For a moment Rose held her breath, wondering what would happen; when nothing did, she slowly let out her air. “Doctor?” she whispered, quietly.

And then he was back and she didn’t need to hear the drop of fabric and feel him climb on top of her to know he was naked. “Rose,” he whispered, shifting to settle between her thighs.

She could feel him, hot and hard against her bum and she shifted in order to get more contact. He twitched against her and then his hands were on her thighs, helping her to lift up.

“I don’t think anyone has felt like I do, Rose- not since the beginning of Time,” he said as he carefully wiped his hands. “The universe has so much waiting to be seen, and all I could ever want to discover is you. Every time I see you like this there’s a new freckle, a new hair, a new spot that has you squirming in delight; I am terrified of losing myself in you, but I can’t help but do just that.” His hands, now as clean as he was going to get them short of leaving her to go find a sink, moved back to her. One had resumed the grip on her thigh, but the other tested her entrance, finding her wet and ready. His damp fingers circled one nipple, barely brushing it, and Rose rocked back into him.

His hand disappeared, and she soon felt him nudging her entrance. “This is where I always want to be,” he whispered to her, sliding in smoothly, his chest pressed against her back.

When Rose had first moved in with Jimmy she had quickly learn to loathe the position she was currently in. Not only had it put him in a position of power, but he didn’t bother making sure she was comfortable; it had hurt, every time, and Mickey had never been so adventurous.

The Doctor, on the other hand, wanted to try everything and had managed to change her mind on the subject.

Despite his lack of experience in love-making, he was a fast learner once Rose finally persuaded him to just try (she had gotten exceptionally drunk one night and thought it would be cute to wander around her home naked as she had when she was a little girl; he had seen her and sobered her up, but hadn’t been able to hide his quite visible reaction). Rose had bought him a book on sex positions one day as a joke, shortly after they started sleeping together and he admitted to the charms of sex. She had found him studying it intently and after a few failed attempts he had finally discovered the best way for them both to enjoy it.

He was using every ounce of experience now, gently pressing her upper body to the mattress, spreading her legs the optimal distance, keeping his thrusts slow and steady while she adjusted. The sheet was smooth beneath her fingers as she clenched it but rough against her breasts and she revelled in the contrasts. His mouth trailed kisses on her earlobe, down her neck, and to her newly-healed shoulder before once more placing a lingering kiss on her neck; Rose lost herself in the sensation, pressing back against him to let him know she was ready.

Almost immediately he began to speed up, his grip on her tightening as he leaned heavily on his free arm so he wouldn’t crush her. His hand tangled with hers as his gentle kiss grew harder, his mouth leaving a mark on her neck, replacing the one that had almost faded. It was a quirk of his she found adorable; he never left kiss marks anywhere but that one spot, and only when it was beginning to fade. She had asked about it, and from his vague explanation assumed it was a cultural thing.

The Doctor began speaking again, his voice rough. “You feel amazing, Rose. So much tighter around me; I can feel every inch of you, every squeeze, and every tremor that runs through your body. You can feel it too, can’t you? How tight you grip me, how much your body wants me, how much you need me... you try to hid it, behind coy little smiles and layers of clothes... but I can see the want in your eyes, smell the need you have.” The hand on her hip reached between them, pinching her clit, and Rose cried out. “Tell me, Rose,” he demanded, harshly, “tell me how much you need me.”

“Too much,” she gasped, as he adjusted minutely. “I can’t... I can never have enough of you. You’re everything... forever, Doctor, forever...”

His teeth sank into her shoulder and his pace became punishing, slamming into her, his balls smacking against her. She could feel his hearts thudding against her back, matching the rhythm of his pace. His fingers wove between hers, clinging desperately, and his other hand rubbed her bundle of nerves almost punishingly hard. Rose cried out as she felt herself near orgasm; he whimpered into her skin as he felt her body begin to clench around him. He thrust into her faster, trying to keep her on the edge until he was ready, or perhaps to make her as ready as he was.

“Doctor!” she sobbed as the world spun away from her, pressing back as much as she could into him as her body gripped him. He shuddered as he came, jerking into her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

For the thousandth time, Rose idly wondered in the back of her mind if she would get used to this.

Not likely, a small voice said solemnly in reply.

The Doctor was breathing raggedly, still biting into her shoulder. Rose began to register the pain on a more conscious level, could feel her chest protesting. The hand that was clenched in his wiggled and turned upright, claiming his hand. He relaxed marginally, easing off her slightly, and reached for a towel the TARDIS must have provided as he slid out from her. Rose whimpered from the loss but fell silent again as he carefully cleaned her up, first soothing the mark on her shoulder before moving between her thighs.

Rose carefully rolled over when he was done, staring up at him hazily as he slowly cleaned himself. There was a far-away expression on his face. He tossed the flannel into the sink when he was done, and they stared at each other for a long moment.

“Feel better?” she asked, quietly.

Surprise flickered across his face. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement, taking his hands in her own, “But you typically don’t call me your universe, either.”

He pouted, but Rose saw something lurking in his eyes. “No wonder romance is dead- a bloke tries to be nice and he gets criticized!” he nudged her, and Rose willingly rolled onto her side as he crawled up against her. It was a tight fit and she would be far more comfortable in bed, but for now she could let him have this. He slid against her easily, the oil still clinging to her, and wrapped her up in his arms.

“I wasn’t criticizing you,” she smiled, tracing her way up and down his arm. “It was... nice.”

“I’m glad,” he said, smiling into her hair, and then kissing it.

There was silence. Then-“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“I think I might need another massage.”

He laughed, and moved to carry her to their bed, where he proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=49300>


End file.
